Now, You'll Always Be My Silly Uncle Kennii
by firetrixs
Summary: [oneshot] Ayame realized something new about her Uncle Ken-nii. She didn't think that her beloved Uncle Ken-nii was a killer. What is Kenshin going to do now?


Now, You'll Always Be My Silly Uncle Ken-nii  
  
By: Firetrixs  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, but wish I did. Willing to buy for a package of ramen noodles, but do realize that is dinner tonight.

* * *

"BATTOUSAI!!!!" came a yell out of the busy streets of Tokyo. Kenshin starts quickly glaring around knowing that this battle was going to be tricky. Not only was the battle going to take place in the middle of a busy public street but he also had precious cargo near him in the form of little Suzume and Ayame. A man comes toward Kenshin as he deftly pulls his reverse- blade sword out to block the attack from his attacker, he also pushes Ayame away.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" screams the unknown attacker. 'Gee, that is original, that it isn't' Kenshin thought to himself. Kenshin knew that he had to end this quickly so that no one else would get hurt by him even if it is indirectly. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER!"  
  
"Uncle Ken-nii would never kill anyone and why are you attacking us?" yells Ayame "Yeah, why are you attacking us?" echoes Suzume.  
  
Kenshin quickly strikes the man in the middle of his chest leaving a large indentation. Kenshin sighs, 'yet another battle that I couldn't get out of and another reminder of my past.' "Ah, if we don't hurry Miss Kaoru might have to cook for us tonight, that she might."  
  
"We gotta go, please Uncle Ken-nii." "Yeah, please Uncle Ken-nii." Suzume and Ayame plead with Kenshin. Remembering the last time that Kaoru cooked, it left them with tummy aches for a full day missing a real pretty day outside.  
  
"Then let us be off then, that we should." They left to go back to the dojo.

* * *

Back at the Kamiya Dojo, Ayame is brooding on something all throughout the meal.  
  
"What is wrong little Ayame-chan?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Why did that man back in the street say that you killed his father Uncle Ken-nii? You carry that sword that Auntie Kaoru said that you can't really hurt anyone." Asked Ayame.  
  
The entire room got really quiet with an awkward silence looking from Ayame to Kenshin.  
  
"Uh well, you see Ayame-chan, Kenshin..."Kaoru started  
  
"Sessha didn't always carry this reverse blade sword. A long time ago, I did carry a katana and probably did what he accused me of during that time." Kenshin explained in a low, remorseful tone, his head bowed so that you couldn't see his eye through his long red bangs.  
  
"So you really are a killer like that man said. I can't believe you would do such a thing, Kenshin-san." Ayame cried running from the room in tears.  
  
Kaoru motioned to follow her but Kenshin stopped her with a light hand on her forearm. "Let her go, she has a lot to think about, that she does." Kenshin replied in that solemn tone from beneath his crimson locks.

* * *

In Ayame's special place at the Kamiya dojo, a loose compartment in a closet in the bath house, she ponders what she just learned and what it means. 'How could my Uncle Ken-nii do that, to kill someone else. Killing is wrong.' Being the granddaughter of a doctor she was raised to believe that all life is sacred and should be fought for.  
  
Kaoru came to find Ayame a little while later. She knew that she couldn't rely on Kenshin to explain to Ayame why that he killed as many people as he did in the revolution. He would make no excuse for himself and not explain that he was fighting for a new world that they were all living in and the Tokogawa regime wouldn't be usurped without a fight. She goes to the bath house knowing of the little cubby hole that the girls would use and that she herself used when she was the same age to play hide-and-seek with her neighborhood friends.  
  
Kaoru heard some sniffles and hiccups that confirmed her suspicions of Ayame's whereabouts. Behind Kaoru tagging along was little Suzume who was still a little confused about why Ayame is upset and why everyone is so tense. "Ayame-chan? Can you come out now?"  
  
"Ah huh"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You know the Kenshin that killed that man's father so long ago is a totally different person than the your Uncle Ken-nii that you play 'Blind mans Bluff' with. For example, are you the same Ayame-chan that screamed and cried like when you were a baby. Or are you the same Ayame-chan that cried 'I'm never going to learn how to blow bubbles'"  
  
"No, of course not. That was a long time ago and I've changed a whole lot."  
  
"Well, so did Kenshin. He was fighting for what he thought was right and he later realized that the way that he went about it was wrong way. He totally changed from the Kenshin that fought in the Revolution. In a way he fought for lives of people that wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for him many more people would have died than what really did."  
  
"Like Grandpa fights for the lives of the sick and hurt people at the clinic?"  
  
"Sort of, just not in the same way. He didn't like it but he didn't know of any other way to help fight for a better future for people. So, he has really changed hasn't he. Doesn't he go out of his way to try and avoid fighting with people now, even to the point of using unconventional things to fight with. Remember that umbrella that he used when the circus was in town?"  
  
They all giggle remember the expression on Kenshin's opponents faces when he said that the umbrella was "just fine."  
  
"I think that I should apologize to Uncle Ken-nii."

* * *

Ayame looked for her Uncle Ken-nii and found him by the bathhouse fixing the fire for the evening baths. However, for some strange reason he didn't look the same there was something heavier about this Uncle Ken-nii. The mood around him is very similar to the mood that he had before he went to Kyoto to fight that bad, bandage man.  
  
"Uncle Ken-nii?"  
  
"Why if it isn't Little Ayame-chan, that it is. Is there anything Sessha can do for you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Ken-nii. I didn't mean those mean things I said before. I didn't realize that you weren't my Uncle Ken-nii then that I know now."  
  
"That is alright Ayame-chan. It was a long time ago and I have learned to live with the mistakes that I made in the past. But that won't stop me from being your Uncle Ken-nii in the future, right?"  
  
"Nope, you'll always be my silly Uncle Ken-nii."  
  
"Oro"

* * *

Author's Notes  
  
Part of the reason that I wrote this fic is because they always have the reaction of everyone else to Kenshin being Battousai but never Ayame and Suzume. I thought that they were under-represented in RK fanfic universe, so hopefully this is the start of a new genre of fanfics. Too hopeful I know.  
  
Half way through this fic I realized that I might have Ayame and Suzume mixed up, so please excuse me. They are usually said as a pair that it was hard to find out if I got the right one.  
  
Love to my Beeper-chan for supplying my addiction to anime and for the constant knowledge that you'll always be there. 


End file.
